Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders is another Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film planned to be re-edited by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Pandora.TV as a Double Feature with Tino's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie in the near future. Plot The Mystery Machine is driving through the Sonoran Desert. A sandstorm comes up and Shaggy Rogers makes a wrong turn onto government property. Seeing a UFO causes Shaggy to lose control of the vehicle and the gang find themselves on the outskirts of a small town. While Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and the Gadgetinis stay with the van the rest of the gang enters a local diner to get directions. Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and the Gadgetinis then see a mythical animal called a jackalope. The jackalope takes their last Scooby Snack and they chase it into a cave, where they encounter aliens. They run into the diner in panic, claiming to have seen aliens. The waitress, Dottie, says that they never see aliens but do see strange lights and hear sounds at night. The chef, Sergio, says that a month earlier local cattle vanished without a trace and a lot of people moved away. A man named Lester claims to have been abducted and he believes the nine. Tino, Inuyasha, Doraemon, and their friends meets Jake Long, Haley Long, Trixie, and Spud. He also claims to have pictures, so the gang goes to his house to see them. However, they are nothing more than paintings by Lester. He then refers to SALF: the Search for Alien Life Forms (similar to S.E.T.I.), dishes, saying that ever since they were installed there have been numerous UFO sightings and disappearing livestock. The gang stays overnight at Lester's home where Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley sleep in a bunk bed, Tino, Lor, Carver, and Tish sleeps in the kitchen, Inuyasha and Fred Jones sleep on the couch. Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Noby, Sue, Kagome, Penny, and the Gadgetinis fall into a deep sleep on the roof, and are abducted. The aliens try to examine the two, but Scooby is able to free them. After being cornered by the aliens when they try to escape, they pass out. They are awakened in the middle of the desert by a hippie photographer named Crystal, and her golden retriever, Amber. Shaggy and Scooby immediately fall in love with them, and when they meet up with Fred and the girls at the local diner, the two of them are still so love struck after seeing Crystal and Amber that they're not even hungry, which shocks Fred, Daphne and Velma. Velma, Daphne, Fred, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, Inspector Gadget, Penny Jake, and Trixie meet the crew of SALF, Steve, Laura and Max, while Shaggy, Scooby, Noby, Sue, Kagome, Pinkie Pie, Sunil, Vinnie, Haley, and Spud hang out with Crystal and Amber. Velma becomes suspicious when she sees dried mud on the boots of Steve, Laura and Max, since they are in the desert. Later, she takes the gang, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, Inspector Gadget, Penny, Jake, and Trixie to a canyon where she believes a seasonal river runs. The canyon proves to be dry, but they find caves, mining equipment and on the cave walls, gold. The SALF crew capture and tie them up. The crew explains that they stumbled on the gold cave while searching for a new location for another SALF dish. Since it was on government land, they decided to keep the secret for themselves, and they planned to keep it that way. They are also exposed as the "aliens" who abducted Scooby, Shaggy, Noby, Sue, Kagome, Pinkie Pie, Penny, the Gadgetinis, Haley, and Spud, with the UFO being nothing more than a dressed-up helicopter, and the inside of the UFO being an old movie set. Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal and Amber also investigate the cave in the canyon and find the gang and try to rescue them. Eventually, Crystal and Amber reveal themselves to be the actual aliens from a planet 20 light years away. They dressed like hippies because their only information about Earth came from 1960's television broadcasts, and they assumed that the people of Earth still talked and dressed like those from 1960s. The UFO that ran Mystery Inc. off the road was actually Crystal and Amber's. The gang, Crystal and Amber manage to stop the SALF crew from escaping and tie them up. The SALF crew and their accomplices are arrested, and Crystal and Amber return to their home planet after a heartfelt goodbye. Shaggy and Scooby are brokenhearted, but a box of Scooby Snacks helps them forget about their sorrows. In a post-credits scene, Scooby-Doo scares the viewer in an alien costume. Another post-credit shows Bowser was angry over his recruits have failed and needs them to come up with a plan to destroy the heroes. The villains have entered Dr. Eggman's laboratory to see a mysterious villain with the phantom ruby. Trivia * The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Frontier), Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, The Sailor Scouts, Inspector Gadget, Penny, The Gadgetinis, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Jake Long, Haley Long, Trixie Carter, Spud, Zoycite, Malachite, Sunset Shimmer (replica), Dr. Drakken, Shego, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Ranamon, Lucemon, Dr. Facilier, Captain Hook, Janet, and Grizzle guest stars in this film.. * Tino, Lor, Tish, Carver, Takato, Rika, Henry, Kenta, Kazu, Ryo, their Digimon, Takuya, Kouji, J.P., Zoe, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sanga, Jake, Trixie, Tara, Cal, Gadget, Penny, Kim, Sam, Britney, Lita, Raye and Amy will get captured by Steve, Laura, Max and the rest of the villains. * Infinite will make his appearance in the post-credit scene of the movie. * Sonic makes his cameo in the post credit scene breaking the fourth wall about the double feature movie. * This film is inspirared by Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. * For Frogadier's verison click here. Transcript /Transcript}} Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Mona Marshall as Terriermon and Lucemon * Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi * Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha * Jillian Michaels as Shippo * Kirby Morrow as Miroku * Kelly Sheridan as Sango * Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan * Kelly Metzger as Sparrow * Matt Hill as Cal * Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki * Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama * Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong * Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto * Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka * Mari Devon as Renamon * Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou * Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda * Richard Cansino as Guardromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon and Tommy Himi * Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto * Lex Lang as Cyberdramon * Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara * Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura * Jennifer Hale as Samantha, Dottie * Katie Griffin as Alexandra, Raye/Sailor Mars * Andrea Baker as Clover * Stephanie Broschart as Britney * Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon * Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury * Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter * Stephanie Morganstern as Mina/Sailor Venus * Dante Basco as Jake Long * Kali Troy as Trixie Carter * Charlie Finn as Arthur "Spud" Spudinski * Amy Bruckner as Haley Long * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer (replica) *Kirsten Bishop as Zoycite *Dennis Akayama as Malachite * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken * Nicole Sullivan as Shego * Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers * Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne Blake * Frank Welker as Fred Jones * B.J. Ward as Velma Dinkley * Jeff Glen Bennett as Lester * Mark Hamill as Steve * Candi Milo as Crystal, Amber (uncredited) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Max * Neil Ross as Sergio * Audrey Wasilewski as Laura Links * Part 1: * Part 2: * Part 3: * Part 4: * Part 5: * Part 6: * Part 7: * Part 8: * Part 9: * Ending Credits/Bonus Ending: * Double Feature: Intermission Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Mary Kay Bergman